


a fire burning bright, this love is

by traqedy



Series: This Love Is series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqedy/pseuds/traqedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a poem I made.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a fire burning bright, this love is

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a poem I made.

"It's my fault," Dean slumps in his chair. "I should have watched him better, I should have taken care of him. I should have been there for Sammy and I wasn't and now he's in Hell."

"Dean," Castiel frowns. "It is not your fault. Sam said yes to Lucifer. You had nothing to do with that."

Dean gets up from the chair and runs his hands through his hair, pacing in front of Castiel. "Yes it is! If I had just been better to Sammy, then maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to say yes to the fucking devil. "I could have talked him out of it and I didn't, I didn't do my job, I didn't take care of—"

"Dean Winchester," Castiel snaps angrily, grabbing Dean's face in his hand, squishing his cheeks together a little. Their faces are inches apart, and Dean can't recall the last time Castiel had been this upset. "This is not your fault." Cas continues. "You had nothing to do with it whatsoever. It it your brother's fault and your brother's only. If I hear you blame yourself for something he did one more time I will smite any pie you try to eat for a month."

Dean's eyes widen a little. It's a pretty big threat, considering his love—no, obsession, for pie. Castiel still hasn't moved away, is still glaring at him, his blue eyes holding Dean's stare, keeping him from looking at anything else. "Explain to me why you insist on hating yourself." Cas growls out.

"B-because," Dean splutters, his words a little jumbled with how his cheeks are squashed. He doesn't want to answer this question, but he's replying anyway within seconds. "Because I'm afraid someone will leave me again. They didn't need me because I didn't try hard enough." Cas has to be using angel mojo on him, he has to be. He wants it to be that, he really does, but he can't help admitting that he just needs someone to talk to. He feels his shoulders fall, his chest grow tight. "Nobody wants me." he whispers.

Castiel's eyes soften, his grip loosening on Dean's face. His head cocks to the side a little in that kitten-like way. "Oh, Dean." Cas murmurs. "Bobby, Sam... they need you. Ellen and Jo needed you. God needs you, and so do the angels. You're important, I wouldn't have raised you from perdition of you weren't. You need to stop hating yourself, Dean."

Dean tries not to gasp as Cas' hand slides up to cup his face. "I need you, Dean." he mumbles, a light blush on his face, and it's beautiful. Dean doesn't know why he's thinking this, but he is, and Castiel is beautiful. He's always been beautiful and it's just taken him now to realize this. Cas has always been there for him, and oh fuck, something is rising in his chest, like a spark burning brighter and now it's a raging fire and—

"I think I love you." Dean blurts.

Cas' eyes open—when had they closed?—and he smiles. "Yes, Dean, I know. You're a fool, though, for taking so long."

Dean laughs nervously. "Does that mean you might love me too?"

Cas brushes his nose against Dean's and kisses him softly. It's slow, and sweet, and lasts only for a few seconds. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Dean."


End file.
